In The End
by YellowWizard
Summary: Some where down the line, Black thinks that the only way to win White's heart is to become the champion. When he started to think this, I do not know. Read to find out what happens in the end! One-shot BlackxWhite AgencyShipping. Cover Image by はじめ on pixiv.


**Hi, this is my first fanfic on this site, and I decided to do the story on AgencyShipping, since I feel like this shipping does not get enough love. This story takes place in, as you have probably guessed, the PokeSpe universe. Black may be a little OOC, I don't really know since I have only read BW arc to where the English stops. Now that I think of it, all of the characters may be OOC, oh well. Rate and Review! I appreciate all criticism!**

* * *

In the End

"Brav, finish it off with a brave bird!"

The braviary became shrouded in light and charged headfirst at the opposing pokemon. Alder's volcarona, however, was too worn out to dodge the incoming attack. Both trainers were down to their last pokemon. Black tensely watched as Brav closed in on the volcarona. Although Black seemed to be in the winning position, his braviary was also low on health. The recoil from brave bird could easily knock its user out as well. The bird collided into the moth and both creatures hit the ground. The crowd went silent, watching both pokemon lay on the ground, completely still.

_It's all over_, Black thought to himself, _I'll never become the Unova Champion and win Prez's heart…_

"Well, both pokemon seem to be down. It's a dr-"

"WAIT!" All eyes point at Alder, stopping the announcer with his booming voice. A twitch slowly became a movement and soon enough, Black's braviary was wearily standing up with a slight limp on his left wing.

"The winner of this year's Pokemon league is Black!" The crowd went wild. Black painfully clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. Ironically, his brain was being filled with images of him winning the league when he had just won the league. Why did Musha have to faint when Black needed him the most? In a normal scenario, he would scream at the top of his lungs to release the excitement stirred within him, but he was standing in front of his role model whom he now defeated, and didn't want to seem rude in any way.

"It's okay, Black, let it all out," Alder said, walking up and patting his back. It was all the signal he needed.

"I DID IT! I BECAME THE CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE! I DEFEATED CAITLIN, SHAUNTAL, GRIMSLEY, MARSHAL, AND ALDER!" Black hollered, with both his hands on the sides of his mouth. Alder laughed sheepishly at the boy's antics. "You really deserve this victory Black, it was an honor to be defeated by someone as strong as you."

"T-Thanks, Mr. Alder, although I don't think I deserve such a high praise." Black stammered back, scratching the back of his head.

"Nonsense! Those stealth rocks at the beginning? Who would have known half my team was weak to rock!"

"Eheh, I guess I did do a lot of studying beforehand…"

"And that is exactly why you defeated me, now come on, let's get you inducted into the hall of fame!"

Alder started to leave the stadium, but before Black would follow him, he wanted to find a certain someone in the crowd. It was by no means an easy feat, eyeing through hundreds of people all screaming his name. But he finally recognized an unmistakable pony-tail that slightly defied gravity. He flashed a victory sign at her and she flashed one of her own back. Feeling relieved that she was watching, Black quickly followed Alder out of the stadium.

Black liked the whole process of winning the Pokemon League, but hated the whole induction-to-the-hall-of-fame process. He was more of an action person and found Alder's mundane speech on the history of champions quite dull. This was especially true since he had someone else in his mind, blocking all other train of thought.

It all started a few months ago, when he and White departed from Nimbasa station. He realized that he had fallen in love with her. It pained him greatly to see her leave and only wished that she would come back soon. Although Black was a dreamer, he also thought pragmatically. He knew that White wouldn't want to be with someone of his kind. White was drastically different from him in almost every way. He was loud and slightly obnoxious at times, while White was always calm and peaceful. He loved battling while she loved producing. The only reason she started battling was because she was forced to by N. The only thing they did have in common was that they both had dreams. She, however, was wildly successful with her BW Agency in producing musicals and modeling pokemon, he had even heard that she was trying to create of movie studio in the future. Black had no achievements he could show to White, he was only an aspiring pokemon trainer, like thousands of others one could find roaming around Unova.

But now it was different; after all of his training and studying, he had finally become the champion. He could now say he was in the same league as White. He might even be able to catch the eye of the person he had desired for so long. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Black's induction was finally finished. He tiredly exited the stadium only to meet countless cameras and video recorders aimed at his face.

"Mr. Champion! What method did you use to train your pokemon?"

"Mr. Champion! How does it feel to be the youngest champion the Unova region has ever seen?"

"Mr. Champion! How did you prepare for your battle against former champion Alder?"

"Mr. Champion! What's your favorite food?"

Black, being inexperienced to fame, tried to answer each question the reporters were asking him. Although he found it difficult to concentrate on one question when he heard two more questions as he thought about the original one. Also, the bright flashes from the cameras only added to the disarray. Black suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist and tug him to the side. He let the person lead him away from the paparazzi, but the mob ran after them.

"Wow, does being famous always cause this much attention?" Black inquired.

"Yeah, you just have to ignore it." The other person said.

"Haha, you would know Prez, since you've been famous way longer than I have."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we'll lose them in the alleyways!"

The two slipped through a few alleys and sure enough they had lost the crowd. They panted from the exhaustion. Thankfully, they had ended up at a park bench, where they could take a breather.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with!" Black exclaimed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Congratulations, Black!" White said squeezing him tightly.

"T-Thanks, Prez! But I'm gonna be honest, it's getting kind of hard to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ha, no problem."

"That was the coolest pokemon battle I had ever seen! Your pokemon were perfectly in-synch with all of your commands and every attack was perfectly executed! It was like watching one of my musicals!"

"Aw, I don't think it was that good, it was probably just luck…"

"Stop being so modest, Black! You talked big when you were nothing and when you are the champion, you become more humble than a poor old man in a rich man's house!"

"I could say the same thing to you too, Prez! Your agency is one of the most famous talent producing agencies in Unova and you don't brag to anyone about it!"

"Haha, I guess you could say that." White replied with a laugh. They both laughed at the stupid argument they were making and how stupid the argument was even about in the first place. It all seemed like a waste of time, but Black secretly wished moments like these would never end.

"So… what now, Black?" White brought up. Black opened his mouth to respond, but quickly realized that he didn't have a response to that question. He had always thought about conquering the Pokemon League and hadn't given any thought on what would happened after he did so. Where would he and White go now? Would they still travel together like they did during their adventure against Team Plasma? Or would they split up, since they both had completely different lives to live. He hated that notion and realized that if he wanted to keep her around in his life, he would have to say something now.

"Uh, Prez, I kind of have something I want to tell you…" Black awkwardly started, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, what is it?" White responded.

"So, I know before, you probably never thought of me as anything other than some average pokemon trainer who wanted to become the champion, but now that I am the champion I uh… I, wanted to know if, er… You and I can-"

"Black, are you asking me out?"

"Wha- how did you, I mean yes, YES! Prez, I am asking you out!" Black exclaimed, shutting his eyes, too scared to see how she would react.

"Pffft…." White began. Black's heart stopped. _Huh? Was she?_ "Hahaha!" _She was! _Black thought. _After all my thinking on how to ask her out, she just laughs at me?_

"Hehe, I'm sorry Black, but it's just so funny!" White giggled.

"You know, you don't have to rub it in my face, you could just reject me with a straight face…" Black sulked.

"Reject you? Black, I'm laughing at how you thought you had to become champion to win my love!"

"Huh?"

"Black, you big dummy, I love you too! I loved you since the first time we had met!"

Black's heart instantly started racing, like White had used some defibrillators to jump start his heart. Had he heard her right? Did she just say she loved him? "B-but how, and why?"

"Ever since you saved my set, I had my eye on you. You quickly figured out that the galvantula was the perpetrator and stopped it from causing any more damage, like a knight in shining armor. You also willingly helped me repay the costs by working as my employee, most people would have just ran from the start! You're also the most passionate worker I have ever met! Your perseverance and determination inspired me to work hard at what I do too! I owe all of my success to you!"

"Uh, I um, er…" Black could feel his mind starting to get fogged from all the images filling his head. White saw how flustered Black was becoming and saw him reaching for Musha's pokeball. She, however, thought of another way to clear his brain of all those pictures.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Black could feel his heart pounding even faster, surprised by her sudden action, but he slowly sank into the kiss and started to kiss her back. With his kiss, he felt all of his worries just fly away. He had not a care in the world and wished this moment could last forever. The kiss, however, ended as quickly as it started, as White pulled away from him.

"Wow…" Black began. "I don't know what to say, Prez."

"Don't say anything, Black" White ushered as she stood up. She grabbed his hand, pulled him off the bench, and started leading him down the streets. "Let's find some place private where we can work on your kissing. I can't have a boyfriend who sucks at kissing!"

"P-Prez!" Black stammered. He tried to think of something to retaliate with, but couldn't come up with anything. She couldn't blame him since it was the first time he had ever kissed a girl on the lips. He then thought how come White knew what a good kiss was? Had she kissed a boy before him? Even through all of his worries, Black let himself be pulled around by White because in the end, he couldn't help but feel like he was the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
